


Murmur

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [46]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, excessive use of curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soothing sound</p><p>(dude motherfucking bullshit fucker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

MURMUR  
_soothing sound_

“ E = mc 2 motherfucking Ekko holy shit fuck dude motherfucking Z-Drive bullshit god can you fucking believe this shit?”

“Yes, Jinx. You’re overcompensating here.”

“Goddamn created Z-Drive and fucking Chronobreak and shit right fucking Timewinder goddamn reversing polarity fuck yo shit I can’t even fucking believe this shit have you seen this shit fuck I just watched this shit fuck Ekko man.”

“If you say so, Jinx. Adjust your equation by a factor of six.”

“Motherfucking shattered seconds welcome to Zaun fuck welcome to Zaun motherfucking build shit with his bare hands fucking best friend shit Ekko.”

“Okay, Jinx… If you say so.”

“Shit man you have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Z-Drive fuck dude he just invented it a year and a half ago fuck Ekko man but what about the quantum mechanics guy fucking wheelchair bullshit that black hole motherfucker.”

“Jinx, Jinx, calm down. Breathe, come on. In, and out. Please. Breathe.”

“I’m just saying fuck that wheelchair guy how do we know man does Ekko know would he know black hole something.”

“Black hole thermodynamics?”

“… Oh my god! That’s it! That’s totally it! You’re so smart. So, so smart. And pretty. And perfect. Oh my god.”

“Yes, yes, thank you. Now breathe, for me?”

Jinx takes her first full breath since she stopped writing and started ranting. Lux had been worried there for a second. She thought it was a full blown panic attack. But no, it just looks like the lack of sleep is finally catching up to Jinx. Her eyes start to droop and she slowly slumps forward. She almost slips clean off her seat but Lux is quick to catch her, holding Jinx in her arms.

Shaking her head, Lux adjusts her grip and hauls Jinx up. She carries her all the way to the room where she slowly eases her down on the bed. Laying Jinx’s head on a pillow, Lux sighs, studying her face. Her usual facial contortions smooth out in her sleep. She looks painfully young, younger than she could possibly be. Rumor has it that she’s older than Vi. But seeing her now, Lux would never think so. She almost appears… harmless, like this, all tuckered out and still.

But as if Jinx exists simply to prove Lux wrong, her eyes fly open. She sits up so suddenly it nearly startles Lux into casting a prismatic barrier.

“STEPHEN HAWKING!” She screams before her eyes roll back and she falls in a dead faint. The mattress springs creak in protest. Then, silence. The stillness returns, sharply contrasting the abrupt movements a mere second ago.

Lux waits, watching Jinx for a minute, making sure she’s really, finally asleep. Then Lux laughs, brushing Jinx’s bangs from her face. She leans down and presses a light kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, my little pyscho,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D61dV18TNE
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/19/ea/5e/19ea5e4bc69dd6ce8f31e2805301aa8d.jpg


End file.
